User talk:Mermaidgirl45
Hi and welcome to my talk page! If you need any help, then, you're in the right place. =) If you would like to leave a message just put the subject in a title (like Help! ). And, also please sign your posts so I can get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks so much! =) Mermaidgirl45 03:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Janus Branch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:25, February 13, 2010 Userboxes How do you make those templates like this user is a janus : Hi! =) Just type or copy-and-paste any one of the following templates onto your user page. =) :* If you are a Lucian, copy or type this into onto your user page: : :* If you are a Tomas, copy or type this: : :* If you are a Janus, (Woohoo! ;), copy this: : :* And, if you are an Ekaterina, then, copy or type this: : Hope this helped! Let me know if you have any trouble. =) Mermaidgirl45 03:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) what about books i reAD Kinda the same thing. Here's the list: =) - The Maze of Bones - One False Note - The Sword Thief - Beyond the Grave - The Black Circle - In Too Deep - The Viper's Nest - The Emperor's Code (Which, of course, no one has read yet. But, I'm looking forward to it!) Anyway, yeah. Just post if you need any help. =) Mermaidgirl45 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) MidgetMan258 MidgetMan258 Here , I just wanted to know if you had an acount on the official site. if you do, can I have your agent card #? Stunt Pilot Code What is it. HovercraftBlizard4 Hi Mermaidgirl45, I Just put in your agent cad and WOW! it's very nice!!! As my part of the deal, i'll will give you my agent card P2TFKCFGXP Thanks again! MidgetMan258 Clue Chart :( it's just me (MidgetMan258) I just want to say that the clue chart is not that great of a page! I mean it's sort of spoiling it for the people that want to find them all! MidgetMan258 Hey it's me, Thanks for the complement! I'm Italian, so I put the italian sticker (even though the sticker is used as a book 2 reference sticker)! I know you can get Jude Watson's card but I had no idea you can get the rest of them! if you know them would you mind getting them for me? It would be very kind of you!!! Re:Re: Agent Card Thanks for the know how! And by the way when i said that thing about the clue chart, I said CLUE chart, because that's really even spoiling it for me and i have alot of clues! Re: Clue Chart two things: #I would think puting the spoiler warning and the highlight thing so that if someone is just stroling the page, he/she won't actualy see something he/she doesn't want to know! Thanks!!! #I did,t know you can even do that thing with the highlight! That sounds cool and helpfull! MidgetMan258 22:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Clue Chart No, no!!! :P Leave it on the same page. it might look like a rainbow, but its still convinient to the people who want it and the people who don't! if someone does want it, it would be alot easier if it was still on that page! Oh yeah, how do you do that? It would be cool if i knew! Arivaderci, MidgetMan258 11:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Hi. The problem report system is meant for users to report problem TO the admins, not have the admins report the problems to themselves. If you are using it track issues you need to fix later, it would be better if you used subpage of your user page, or something similar. --Uberfuzzy 17:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm really sorry. No, I didn't need to report that to another admin. Thank you so much, though, for letting me know! =) Sorry for the trouble. Mermaidgirl45 22:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Card Chart That is one of the best Ideas i've ever seen n this website! it's sweet knowing everyones card number! if only a few more people would add their names and codes to the chart!!! See you soon! MidgetMan258 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,can u tell me your agent card code?i have 4 i can give u PR 31582 If the page Katherine Cahill has incorrect categories, why not fix the page, rather then keep re-opening the problem report. You are the active admin on this wiki. There is no one else other then you to take care of the issue, so there is no reason to keep the report open. --Uberfuzzy 07:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry - I understood that. =) I haven't re-opened any of the problem reports, and I won't. It's just there was so much to do, I wanted to have like a master list, so when I'm online, and I just go right down the list and get to it. But, I just can go to All Pages now. =) Thank you so much! I need help! Hello, I am Sweetrose098. You see, I'm a rookie when it comes to writing articles. Can you please answer a few of my questions: Do I have to have links? I want to write an article about the clue in Book 8. Is it OK to write it even though Book 8 has only been released recently? Can I like edit for spelling and grammar errors? Thank you! Sweetrose098 02:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweetflower098 Help Hi again! You see I need help because I own a few cards myself and I want to put pictures of it for anything that has to deal with the cards( I also have solved clue pictures in my 39 clues account too) I want to know how do you post it here. Thanks! Sweetrose098 23:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweetrose098 Hi Hi I was the unregistered contributor that donated the articles Hydrogen and " The Sword Thief" Card Pack. Well, actually I am Sweetrose098. I accidentally wrote these pages without logging in and it was kinda too late that I realized it:( Sorry about that! Sweetrose098 02:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I am actually Sweetrose098 and I kind of forgot to log in. Is that OK? 02:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! I need help for the clue cards ( like the ones in " My Clues" section). I noticed that we have some in this website. Where did you get it and how did you upload it here?? Thx! Sweetrose098 13:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I did that. Ok, I did that. But, when I went to upload my image, it says the folder is empty. What do I do? I went to my clues chart, waited for the right time in the video, pressed Print Screen in the keyboard, and then went here and typed Gold.jpg in that Destination Filename. Did I miss a part or something? Thank you! I think I can add something in news section. Sweetrose098 14:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I did it! Ok, I did it! I was able to upload my photo. What do I put in the licensing thingy? Thank you very much for helping me:) Sweetrose098 23:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Highlighting Hey, Mermaid! Can you please tell me how to highlight? I don't see it in the toolbar. Thank you for your help!! Sweetrose098 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! Yeah, it's not in there. I just do it to hide little spoilers. =) You do: :Text text text : :Text text text : :You can change the color, but I always do black. =) Hope this helps, and let me know if you need help with anything else! =D Mermaidgirl45 00:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Mermaid! I like the Shareable Codes article. We can use those codes, can't we? Hi! Hey, Mermaid! I like the Shareable Codes article. We can use those codes, can't we? Sweetrose098 06:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : You absolutely can. Actually, you're supposed to. =) They're all over the Internet. I'm still working on the chart, though, obviously. =D 19:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) UserBooks Hey, Mermaid! Haven't heard from you for a lately. Anyway, can you please make a UserBook for Storm Warning? Thank you very much! P.S. The Clue Chart is improving very well! 19:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I can definitely do that! =D I'm sorry I haven't been editing lately, but it's been crazy. =D I'll get on it. Thanks! =D Mermaidgirl45 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 40 Clues? I do not understand how agents can have 37 clues right now, with 2 missions and 1 book to go. Can you please help me? Canucksfan97 19:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you know the answer to my question? If you do please write it on my talk page, and if you don't just write it there for me please, so I know you got this message. Thanks. Canucksfan97 17:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I replied to your message on my Talk page. Just Dropping By=) Hi Mermaid, just Sweetrose098 here! I came by to your talk page to say hi. I don't see anything to edit right now, but I probably missed something. I just want to say if you want me to improve something or help with you with your projects, feel free to ask me. I LOVE this site!!! Sweetrose098 21:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Aww, sweetrose, thanks! =D I'm just kinda working everywhere. Cards one day, CliqueMe the next. =D Hahaha - I'm kinda random, so yeah. But, hey, thanks so much, and if you're desperate for something to do one rainy day, just let me know. ;D Thank you so much - you're an amazing person to have on this site. =) Mermaidgirl45 21:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Pengerui Agent Card: P24RCKXHXP Um... Hello? I know the 37 clues and I'm wondering if I should post them here. Honey Hydrogen Silver Pepper Mercury Wormwood Barley Quartz (King) Cobra Venom Magnesium Uranium Water Phosphorus Copper Vinegar Gold Iodine Iron Solute Silk Myrrh Mace Bone Rosemary Aloe Sulfur Calcium Carbonate Salt Tungsten Lead Cocoa Zinc Pearl Clover Blood Platinum Amber Lily :Wow, thanks so much for posting that! =D I put them on the clue page! Thanks for editing! =D Mermaidgirl45 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Mostly what I did was use replicator cards. :::That works. =D I don't really buy them, but I do check the books out from my library and play the missions. =) Mermaidgirl45 12:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::'y'know, there is a very easy way to get nine replicator cards. You get one fore each clue and they gie you one fore each book worth of puzzles you solve. ::::Also, how do you get rid of this black highlighting because I can;t see what I'm typing. :::::That's true. I'm going to check out the books again to get the codes. I'm wondering if we should have the answers to the puzzles in the book on this wiki. Do you think people should figure them out on their own? Mermaidgirl45 17:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know exactly, but they weren't exactly what I would call "hard" :::::Hey by the way! There is a book called the black book of buried secrets that is 39 clues and comes after into the gauntlet. also, there is this book called agent handbook that comes between books 9 and 10. Thanks, but no thanks. Thanks for offering, but I'd rather stay anonyamus than have an account. Thanks again.h Agent Card Codes Hi, Mermaid... I saw that you wanted the author agent card codes. I managed to collect all of them, except Margret Peterson Haddix's. (Very depressing.) Here's an outside link. It goes to a Scholastic message board... Um... 'Message', I guess. Agent WindFire 14:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I'll put them straight on the pages. =D Mermaidgirl45 22:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :'Kay. Agent WindFire 23:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you the person who made this wiki? :No, I'm not. I'm just working on it. I forgot who started it, but I don't think they've been on in a bit. =) Mermaidgirl45 01:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Agent WindFire 19:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Community Contest Hi, Mermaid! Since I really love this website I want to post a comment for the community contest. Please help me because I thought a lot about the things I'm going to say. Have you heard about the contest? Sweetrose098 20:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Um, no I haven't. What is it? =) Mermaidgirl45 16:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : The Wikia Community Contest will run to Jun. 29. All you have to do is tell how great your wikia is( in full detail) and whoever's wikia is the best gets it posted in the main page for 2 weeks in July!Sweetrose098 19:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! That sounds great! Yeah, definitely! =D Sorry I'm so late - I was at camp. =) SO, what do you have so far? =) Mermaidgirl45 14:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! i need to know something about Broderick T. Wizard...in his page, in first line says that he might be a V. what does that mean??? :I put a link to the page. Apparently, on Card 426 that there was some secret agent named V. I'm not really sure, but I'm researching it. Click here to see the page for V. =) Mermaidgirl45 00:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Can you help me?? I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT TO PUT THE (THIS USER IS JANUS) AND THE (THIS PERSON HAS READ MAZE OF BONES) or something like that.... Can you help me edit my page?? Please!! :Sure, DaughterofApollo, definitely! Just go to this page, and it should explain everything: Userboxes =) Also, Pengerui, that's awesome! I totally didn't know that! =D I'll try to make a page for them... Mermaidgirl45 02:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Clue Idea I have an idea of what a clue might be, but I would like to talk about it on my way less popular talk page. Send me a message please and thank you. Canucksfan97 00:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I just replied to it on my page, please tell me what you think. Editing Is there anything that you want me to edit right now? I can create pages, or edit existing pages. Canucksfan97 22:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Canucks! =) Um, if you can work on the card chart that would be great. That's going to take a lot of work. . . I'm going to make a page with a bunch of stuff that needs to be worked on around the site. And, sorry I haven't been on a lot. Lots of crazy stuff is happening now. =/ But, anyway, thanks so much for offering! I really appreciate it! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Missions Hey Mermaid! It's great that you are doing the Missions and all. How do we sign up because count me in!Sweetrose098 20:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Ideas . . . I like every one of those ideas, Mermaid! (But then again, it wouldn't matter if I didn't. You're the Bureacrat here. XD) If you need any help, give me a call, and I'll head over. However, I might not be around too much. I'm finishing up the first touches on my own wiki. It's 39 Clues-related - It's like writing your own stories, as if you were on the hunt. If you'd stop by to see it, I would most appreciate it! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC)